


The Harpoon

by orphan_account



Series: A Study in Random Objects [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Crack, Crack, Drabble
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-11-12
Updated: 2012-11-12
Packaged: 2017-11-18 12:39:10
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/561155
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>John is Sherlock's Harpoon</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Harpoon

Being shot into a dead pig was the last thing that John had expected to happen since being with Sherlock Holmes.  
Now he was covered in blood and guts, and it only got more embarrassing. Sherlock still needed to get them home.  
A cab would make the most sense; it would cause less of a commotion. But no, this was Sherlock Holmes and he just had to take the bloody tube!  
It’s bad enough being a dangerous weapon in the flat; people normally just thought it was generally odd but didn’t think anything else about it.  
But in public people would talk.

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this for the Party When Dead submission party. (the more you submit the more points you get)


End file.
